A Christmas Carol Klaroline Style
by DSalvatoresGirl
Summary: "Ghosts" of Christmas' past, present and future come to visit Caroline. They all give her the same advice...Give a certain hybrid a chance before it's all too late. Will she listen? Read to find out ;)


Hi…I'm Caroline…Caroline Forbes.

I wanted everyone to know a little something…Well a huge something. Something that has happened very recently.

Something that changed the course of my future…And this something is the best thing that could've happened to me.

And no! It is not some teenage pregnancy…It's…

Wait! No! I'm getting ahead of myself! Sorry!

Let me try this again…

There's a story…A story my father used to tell me when I was younger. He would read A Christmas Carol to me every Christmas Eve, it was something I looked forward to.

I always thought that it was a made up story…But now, I know that it was true.

How do I know that it's a true story, you ask?

Well…I'm living it.

Let's start from the beginning, shall we? I don't want to get ahead of myself _again_…

* * *

It started the day of Christmas Eve…

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed as I found a wrapped present sitting on my bed, I went up to it and found that it had my name on it. In Klaus' handwriting.

Perfect.

I slowly unwrapped the present, dead set on burning whatever was in this box.

It's not that I hate getting presents…I love it…But not from him. I _have to _hate presents from him. No matter what. It's what is right.

By breath caught in my throat as I gazed at the small box that held a star for a Christmas tree…A picture of a bare Christmas tree with presents surrounding it…and a note on top of the star.

The note read: _You can come with me…Decorate the tree and have a happy Christmas with me. We don't have to leave the country. We can have a wonderful time at my house, if you want. _

_Just give me the word, Caroline._

_-Klaus_

I shook my head and just walked out of my room, wanting to leave before I could actually let myself _like _the gift.

Why in the world would he do that?! Get a tree and a star so I could help him what? Decorate it?! Absurd!

Well…Not really…It's kind of sweet…

_No Caroline! It's horrible! Bad! Bad! Bad! Do not like this gift at all Caroline! _I mentally screamed at myself.

I needed out of this house…Just for the day…If I stay, I'll go upstairs and completely accept that gift…And that cannot happen.

My luck seemed to be running out, because the one person I was trying to avoid was the one standing at my doorstep.

He was the one person I just _had _to literally run into while leaving my house.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He had the audacity to smile at me, "Well…I wanted to know what you thought of my gift?"

I sighed and glared at him, "Just that I let you be my date to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, does not give you the right to give me a present for Christmas. Okay?"

He sighed and his face fell, and I seriously felt guilty, but I fought the feeling. I can't feel sorry for him…I can't.

"Well…That's your choice." Klaus said in…sadness? No…It couldn't be sadness…He's just lying…Baiting me.

"Yes. Now if you'd leave, I'd have the best Christmas ever." I forced myself to be cold and detached, and I hated every second of it.

He nodded once and walked away, leaving me alone on my front porch.

I sighed and walked back into the house, needing a movie and nap.

* * *

As the opening credits for "Miracle On 34th Street" played, I wrapped myself up in a blanket and got myself comfortable.

Thinking over what I just did, I felt that guilt build back into my heart, I forced it out again. I shouldn't feel sorry for him.

He's made my life hell…He's killed people I care for…Well…He's killed people _Elena _has cared for, but still. It's like Girl Code.

The person that ruined her life is the person I have to hate. It's…what is right.

_Yeah keep telling yourself that, Caroline._

I rolled my eyes at my stupid inner monologue and focused on the movie.

Damn it, no matter how much I tried to focus on little Susan with her hilarious and very mature attitude, my thoughts kept getting bombarded with images of Klaus' sad face.

With a sigh, I laid down and covered my face with my elbow.

"Just sleep…Sleep and forget about the real world." I whispered to myself as I let myself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Caroline…Caroline…_Caroline!_" I awoke to the sound of my name being whispered loudly.

I looked around and didn't see anyone…It was already night outside…How long did I sleep?

Pulling the blanket off, I stood up and looked around the house. The TV was off…I was sure I had that on before I fell asleep…

"Caroline." I heard my name being called again.

Quickly I turned around and gasped at the person I saw standing there. "Rebekah…What…What are you doing in my house? How did you get invited in?" I stammered.

She smiled at me…She seriously _smiled _at me!

"Surely, you know why I'm here." She said with that smile still in place.

I crossed my arms and stared at her, dumbfounded.

She chuckled and shook her head, "I'm here for my brother."

I sighed, of _course _she was here for _him. _"Well go and tell your brother that I do not want anything to do with him. And to stop sending his little sister to sweet talk me!"

She sighed and looked at me, "Did you not notice how I mysteriously 'left' town? And now I'm all of a sudden back? I'm from the future, sweetheart. Surprise."

My eyes widened, "You're what?"

"That's besides the point. I'm here for my brother. You have to give him a chance Caroline. As much as I hate this, he cares for you. And every time you deny him, you break his heart little by little. I can't stand to see him hurt anymore."

I would figure out what she meant by "future" later, but her last words made me look down, "Well I can't give him a chance…He ruined my life."

"Now…did he ruin _your _life? Or _Elena's?_ Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't remember him killing _your _aunt…or using _you _as a human blood bag. Or taking _your _boyfriend away for the summer and turning him into a ripper. He didn't make _you_ hurt _your_ head and need vampire blood. He did those things to _Elena, _Caroline, not _you._"

"It doesn't matter. He hurt my best friend. There is no way I will ever give him a chance."

"Do you know why he is the way he is? Do you know why he was so desperate for his hybrids? I didn't until very recently. You need to know. It's the only way for you to truly understand." She said as she held her hand out, wanting me to take it.

With a bit of hesitation, I took her hand and gasped as we were suddenly standing in the forest.

I looked around and frowned, "Where are we?"

"My past…Nik's past…" She said as she led me through the trees to where we could hear children laughing.

Call me crazy, but this was something out of a horror movie. Being mysteriously brought to the woods with little kids…Creepy!

"Nik! Come and chase me!" I heard a little girl's voice yell as I saw a little boy sitting on the ground, he looked like he was drawing.

Looking around, I noticed that this was a small village…Oh my gosh…

My jaw dropped when I realized this was Klaus…As a child…He looked no more than ten years old.

"Coming, Bekah!" He said as he put down his work and ran to the little giggling girl.

Rebekah smiled as she watched the children play, but looked down when little Rebekah tripped and fell, crying because she got a cut on her hand.

"Oh Bekah…" Nik said as he went to her and looked at her hand.

Little Rebekah was crying and looked at her brother, "It hurts."

"Niklaus! What did you do now, Boy?!" I jumped as I heard Mikael's voice ring through the field.

Little Klaus looked at Mikael in fear, "Nothing, Father! We were playing and she tripped! I didn't do anything!"

But Mikael didn't buy it, he slapped the boy right across the face, "Don't you ever lay a hand on _my _daughter again, do you understand!?"

I flinched when he slapped him again and I felt tears build in my eyes as I saw Klaus' eyes fill with tears, but he did not shed them.

Even as a little boy he was so strong…So brave…

As little Rebekah began to cry and beg her father to stop hitting Klaus, Rebekah looked down.

"Do you see what he had to grow up with? Every bloody day was worse than the next…There was never a reprieve for him. Never. He protected us, he took the blame whenever I broke something or whenever Kol would take something. He _always _took the blame for us." She sounded pained.

I sighed and looked at her, "I had no idea…"

"Of course not…Because you've never given him the chance. You _need _to give him a chance Caroline. Before it's too late."

With those parting words, I was back in my living room, under the blanket with her words echoing in the room.

_Before it's too late…Before it's too late…Before it's too late…_

I rubbed my eyes and looked around, "What the hell? Was that real?"

"It was very real, Miss Forbes."

My heart nearly jumped into my throat as I turned and was in total shock, seeing Elijah and the other brother…Kol? Standing in front of me.

"What the hell?! Why are you here?!" I nearly screamed as I put a hand to my chest, trying to calm my racing heart.

Like seriously?! Do any of these Originals know how to knock?!

The other brother…Kol…laughed, "Sorry Darling. Didn't mean to frighten you. We just want to have a word with you…If you don't mind."

"Well yeah I mind. I'd really like to just watch Christmas movies like a normal person instead of being harassed by the oldest freaking vampires in existence!" I, once again, nearly screamed in irritation.

Elijah was the one to smile kindly at me, "What my brother failed to mention was that we weren't really giving you an option."

Oh…my…freaking…God! "Seriously?! Where are you flying me to know?! Bulgaria in 15th century?!"

* * *

Okay…I'll admit…I'm pretty much overreacting and being fairly annoying. But come on, you would be acting this way too if you were just transported back a thousand years ago then came home…Only to be whisked away once again by two very old, very scary vampires!

Anyway…Back to the craziness that is my life…

* * *

"So we're just…gonna walk through town?" I asked as the three of us walked down the street, passing by houses and heading towards Town Square.

"Well, we're showing you exactly what you're doing…" Kol said as he put his hands behind his back.

I looked at him in confusion, what _I'm _doing? What does _that _mean?

"It was Rebekah's job to show you the pain Niklaus felt in the past…Now it is our turn to show you the pain he feels _today._" Elijah said as he put a hand into his pocket and we walked in the direction of the Mikaelson mansion.

Klaus…feel pain? As if…

"You'll be surprised at how much pain you, an insignificant baby vampire, can inflict on our brother." Kol said with a chuckle.

I looked away when he said "insignificant"…I mean…Really? As if _feeling_ like a total waste of space wasn't enough.

"Now Kol…I wouldn't go as far as calling her insignificant…She may very well be Niklaus' redemption." Elijah said with a smile as we walked up to their house.

Wait, what?! "E-Excuse me? His…redemption?" I stammered as I looked to Elijah with wide eyes. "You're joking right?"

He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, "You'll understand in due time."

"What do you mean in due time? I would love to know _now, _Elijah." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you didn't know? We are from the future…Sort of. This path that you and Nik are on will lead to our future. And let me tell you, it is horrific. All you do is cry and ki-" Kol began but Elijah interrupted him.

"You don't need to know the details of our future…Not yet anyways. That's not our job to show you." Elijah said as he opened the front door.

"Okay…" I said a little uneasily, wanting to know but knowing that they wouldn't tell me.

What is it that I do in…the future? Why would I just cry? It makes no sense!

"Come on, Caroline…We don't have all night." Kol said as he waited for me to walk into the house. "And don't worry. No one can see us."

I nodded a little, taking a step into the house, I could hear voices in the other room…It sounded like arguing…

"I am trying so damn hard! I'm actually _trying _for _her!_ I actually told her something from my past! She asked if I ever thought of being human and I told her the one time I did! I trusted her and she just goes back to hating me!" I heard Klaus yell.

He's…trying? For me?

Could my dead heart beat any faster?

"I even forgave her when she told me about her scheme with Tyler and Hayley! I _forgave _her and she is determined to rip my heart to shreds!"

Elijah was looking at me with a sad smile while Kol crossed his arms, "You really hurt him, Care. He thinks you hate him." Kol said as he looked at me.

Did he just call me Care? _What the hell?!_

"I…I don't hate him…Not really…" I admit as I go to the room Klaus is in and see him pacing in front of…Stefan!?

"You need to understand, Klaus…She thinks that she has to hate you, for Elena. Just the way I did…She'll come around." Stefan said, trying to calm him.

Since when did Stefan and Klaus become _friends?!_

"I'm sure she will come around when my ashes are cooling on the ground, Stef." Klaus growled.

Stefan sighed and looked at him, "You're not dying."

"Oh well we can't be too sure about that. I mean your brother and your witch are nearly there at killing me."

What? They are? How did I not know this?

I looked to Kol and Elijah but they were both looking at the ground, oh my god…

"Does he die?" I ask in a whisper.

Kol just looks at me with a sad look while Elijah sighs.

No…No…He can't die in the future…No!

"If you die, I die…And Damon dies. So will Elena. Katherine…Caroline. So you can't die, Klaus. The more pessimistic you are, the weaker you can be." Stefan scolded as he stood.

"I'm weak already! Love is a damn weakness and that is all I can feel when I look at her, Stefan! Every single time she smiles or giggles, my heart swells with love and happiness! For the first time in my very long existence I feel love for someone other than my siblings! And it _hurts! _It hurts because I know she will never feel the same for me!" Klaus ranted before taking a huge gulp from the bottle of bourbon he had.

He was drunk…He was speaking truth then…Oh my God…

He…loves me?! What?!

* * *

Now don't think I'm being a bitch and I don't believe him. I do truly believe him.

I'm just in total shock…I mean how could someone like _him _love someone like _me?! _

Yes, he's a killer but there is so much more to him…He's…He's too good for me. I don't deserve him…

I know I don't.

Anyway…Back to the story.

* * *

"Just give it time, Klaus. That's all I'm saying." Stefan said as he stood and walked out of the house.

Klaus just sat on the couch and kept drinking.

I looked at Kol and Elijah. "This is happening right now?"

Both nodded while I looked down, "He…loves me…"

"Yes he does…" Elijah said as he looked at Kol, "She knows now…So I believe it's time for us to leave."

"Oh, right…Well good luck with the next people that come for a visit." Kol said with a smile as we were suddenly back in my living room.

"All I had to know was that he loves me?" I asked, trying very hard to understand all of this.

"You have to understand that he is in love with you. You know what he went through as a child…You know that he loves you…The next trip will teach you one more thing. Good luck." Elijah said as they both disappeared.

I sighed and looked around, "Well…What more could I possibly learn!?" I yelled to no one in particular.

"You're gonna learn that sometimes, life is very short." I whirled around to see Stefan and Bonnie standing side by side.

"You guys? Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'm sorry if you were expecting someone else." Bonnie said with a small smile.

"I just…expected…another Mikaelson…"

Stefan smiled, as if what I said was funny, "Come on Caroline…We need to go."

"Go where?"

"The future." Bonnie said with a sigh. "You need to see what you become."

"I know. All I do i-" I tried to say what Kol said before, but Stefan interrupted.

"You know?!" He asked in surprise.

Bonnie tensed, "What did Kol tell you?! If he spilled everything to you, I swear to God he will only have fun with his bat for one hundred years."

I had no idea that Bonnie and Kol knew each other…Let alone that she'd refuse to put out…But this is…future Bonnie so maybe things will change…

"He just said that all I do is cry…" I said, still very curious as to what they were hiding from me.

Stefan sighed, "Well…Let's go…You'll see what we mean."

Bonnie held her hand out to me, "It's okay…You can trust us."

I nodded a little and took her hand as we were suddenly jolted into the Grille.

"What? Why are we here?" I asked, confused.

It looked like a normal day…Did that mean that nothing really changed? Or we just jumped a week?

"This is in February. You'll understand why this is an important day…" Stefan said as we saw another version of myself, Elena and Bonnie walk in.

"What did you want to talk about?" I heard myself ask as she, Elena and Bonnie sat in a booth.

"He's dead. Klaus is dead." Elena said with a smile.

"It's over, Caroline." Bonnie said in glee.

My heart pretty much stopped…They kill him?!

I'm pretty sure that's what the other me is thinking because her face…my face is heartbroken.

"He's…what?" She asks in a broken whisper.

"You thought that you would have forever to play that game of cat and mouse…When he died…it broke something in you…" Stefan said with a sigh.

I looked at them with a frown, "How did you kill him?"

"I…I stole the white oak stake from Damon and Elena was the one who staked him…We had no idea what it would do to you, Caroline…We're sorry." Bonnie said while looking down.

"What exactly did it do to me?" I asked, did I really want to know the answer?

"Come on…We'll show you." Stefan said as we were transported to a building that had bodies covering the floor.

I gasped and looked around, there were bodies everywhere and I saw…myself sitting in the corner…drinking from a young man. And boy was I not being clean about it…

I covered my mouth in disgust, no way was this me.

"You go off the rails…All you do is cry or kill…That's what his death does to you." Stefan said as he looked at the future me, then looked at me.

Bonnie sighed, "We all want you back…so we performed this…time travel spell. We all did. As a family."

Family? But it was the Mikaelsons and my two best friends…How are they…OH!

"You and Kol are together?" I asked Bonnie while Stefan crossed his arms.

She nodded and Stefan sighed, "Rebekah and I are together as well…The point is…We want our family to be complete again…We need you and Nik back so that's why we are here…You need to give him a chance…That's the only thing that will change everything, do you understand?"

I nodded a little, "Okay…"

Bonnie hugged me tight, "I hope this works…I've missed you…It's been a long time."

"How long?"

How long did it take for them to help me…for them to bring us back…

"It's been nearly ninety years." Stefan whispered as he hugged me too.

"I hope we see you when we get back." Bonnie said as we appeared in my room

"I hope so too…" I whispered as they disappeared.

* * *

And that's what I went through that night…They showed me what my future would be.

I didn't want it. I realized that I was nothing without him.

I had been fighting these feelings for months now…But at that moment I wanted nothing more than to confess everything to him and beg him for forgiveness…

So guess what I did?

* * *

Looking around, I realized that it was day…The present was still sitting on my bed…Wrapped.

I went to it and opened it…again. It was exactly what I had found this morning.

A painting…and the note…

I looked around and quickly went downstairs.

And just like before, I literally ran into him.

"Hi…" I said a little out of breath as I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me, "Did you get my gift?"

"Yes. And…Screw it, I'm just going to do this." I said as I pulled him to me, kissing him with all the love I felt for him.

I'm sure he was shocked for the first few seconds, because he was unresponsive…But after counting to five in my head, he began to kiss me back.

I felt my heart explode in elation and pulled away after several minutes. "I love you too…I have since…since the pageant…I love you and I'm so sorry that I've hurt you so much…Please…Please say you forgive me. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

He stared at me, his eyes showing only disbelief and shock.

"I…I love too…I mean…You're my…I…" He seemed to be at a loss for words, so I smiled and kissed him again.

"I know…I'm your weakness…Don't ask me how I know…Just trust me and know that I feel exactly the same way…it took a little push from several people…But I return these feelings…I love you." I said with a smile.

He smiled back and kissed me, "You have no idea how happy that makes me, Sweetheart…This is…crazy and I expected to wait years for you but…This is the single most amazing moment of my life."

I smiled back at him, knowing what I did was right. I knew that I'd be happy for the rest of eternity.

And finally…I was happy…This isn't for Elena's sake or anyone else's…Just mine and I loved it.

I giggled as I saw future Bonnie, Kol, Stefan, Rebekah and Elijah smiling at us.

Klaus looked at me questioningly, but I just smiled and shook my head. "Don't worry about it. It's a good thing." I said as I pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

And that is what changed my life. The one thing that made my life worth living.

I'm so grateful that my friends…My family helped us and pushed me to go to him.

If they didn't…Klaus would be dead and I would be miserable.

I will be eternally grateful to them.

Now this, ladies and gents…Is my Christmas Carol.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, what do you think?**

**It's kind of early for a Christmas fic but over the holidays, I'll be moving and I don't think that I'll be able to update. :-/**

**Anyhoo...please leave a review and let me know what you think! It'd be great for me to know your thoughts.**

**-WeirdOne**


End file.
